A Different Way To End The World
by Kamia6
Summary: The Star Wars we all know and love... with a twist.


**This is basically the story you all know and love except I made one slightly major change... which kind of caused some other things to get kind of.... well, different. You'll see. This summary is really bad, but if I told you anything else, it would ruin the story, because it's supposed to be a surprise what I changed. Now I'm just rambling.**

**Okay, this completely disregards my whole 'one story at a time' thing. But I was in the middle of puttin- well, that's not really important. Anyway, I was busy, and then this really random, crazy plot bunny with a really crazy concept jumped into my head, and it won't go away! Of course, Just In Case I Die is still top priority. And... I'm going to shut up now.**

"Help me, Ben. You're my only hope." The slightly transluscent, blue-ish figure the droid was projecting was pretty, and some nagging feeling in the back of Luke Skywalker's mind told him that this was important, real important. Of course, he didn't really pay attention to that feeling. If he had, he might have paid closer attention to the two newest droids his uncle had bought, and maybe he would be back home, fixing the vaporators instead of chasing the crazy little astromech through the sand.

Something shiny was glinting in the sunlight. If he was lucky, he thought, it would be Artoo. If he wasn't, well.... A series of beeps and whistles confirmed his first thought. He sighed in relief. Now he could quickly return to the farm and, if his luck held up, his absence would not have been noticed. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. He looked back and saw a tribe of Sandpeople. He froze, unsure whether or not running would do any good. He had frequently been warned of the dangers the Sandpeople posed, though he had not run into any trouble regarding them yet. Although his 'yet' seemed to be now...

Luke was distracted from his thoughts of panic by another noise, this time from his right. He silently cursed; had he been so intent on findng the droid that he had forgotten to be aware of his surroundings? For all he knew, they could be all around him. He opted for ducking to the ground, which seemed to have been a good choice, for something flew past the air his head had previously been occupying.

His sight restricted to the ground, his ears were doing all the work. A few cries and grunts came from behind him, as well as another sound he was not familiar with. A few moments later, a hand grabbed his own and pulled him up.

"Are you hurt?" The voice belonged to a man in his early thirties. His pale green eyes stood out, vastly different than anything in the stark desert landscape. His hair was close to Luke's own. In his hand was a blue sword thrumming with energy. He noticed Luke staring at it. He turned it off and attached the weapon to his side.

"I'm okay." Luke blinked and brushed the sand off himself as best he could. Surreptitiously, he tried to assosciate the man in front of him with any memeories, to no avail. He had never seen him before in his life, and even though he had saved him, Luke remembered to be wary.

"That's always a good thing," the man said, and chuckled to himself. "I'm Ben. Ben Kino."

"Luke," he introduced himself.

"Skywalker, I presume?" Ben asked with a smile. Luke jerked his head back in surprise, but Ben gave no clues to how he had known.

"Yeah. Are you really a Jedi?" They were supposed to be all dead, a thing of legends, but who else carried a weapon such as that?

Ben smiled proudly," Yep! Well, I was a padawan."

"Padawan?" He wondered at the unknown word.

"Like a Jedi-in-training. Padawan Ben Kino." He smiled at his title. "Your father was my idol, you know."

"My father?" Luke asked, shocked.

"Yeah, your- oh, you didn't know? He was a Jedi, too."

"Really?"

Ben nodded, "The famous Anakin Skywalker. Nobody ever told you?"

"No... I thought he was a navigator on a spice freighter," Luke told him sheepishly. Ben just laughed.

"He was a great pilot, yes, but he was much more honorable than that."

"So what really happened to him?"

Ben paused at the question. "He was betrayed and murdered by a fellow Jedi."

"Oh."

"Come on now, it's getting dark. You can spend the night at my place. We can talk more there."

"Okay!" Luke followed him to his speeder.


End file.
